The Motionless Flame of a Lamp
by AkuZeku
Summary: Axel- Das Opfer der Organisation! Die Kunst, trotz Dromedaren, Kakerlaken und Quatschtanten zu überleben /Shonen Ai möglich/
1. I just want to survive

Episode 1:

I just want to survive and go home with all my body parts ...

Nein, ich renne nicht wie wild durchs ganze Schloss auf der Suche nach einem Wasserglas. Nein, denn dazu müsste man sehr durstig sein, ungefähr so durstig, das man am Rande des Wahnsinn steht. Und außerdem, wenn ich durstig wäre, könnte ich mich auf meine sowieso viel zu kameradschaftlichen Mitbewohner verlassen, denn das sind äußerst ordentliche Leute. Die waschen schon das Geschirr des Abendbrotes ab, bevor ich es überhaupt benutzt habe. Ja, manchmal sogar von unseren -Ich muss schon sagen- reizvollen Haussklaven. Und nackt machen die das sowieso. Zexion macht sogar freiwillig mit.

In meinen Träumen.

Ich will ja nichts sagen, ich halte mich ja auch sonst zurück. Relativ. Zumindest manchmal. Aber ich frage mich wie oft ich mir die Frage noch stellen muss, diese Woche, mein ganzes Leben. Oh, halt, ich 'lebe' ja nicht. Ich sollte vielleicht besser sagen, dass ich vegetiere. Ich bin ja ein Niemand. Was aber nichts daran ändert, dass ich mich frage, ...

"WO VERDAMMT NOCHMAL DEPONIERT IHR DAS GESCHIRR?"

Ich lasse die Tür hinter mir dramatisch zuknallen und blicke reichlich vergnügt in die vier Gesichter, die sich dahinter befinden.

Im Labor also. Gutes Versteck, aber lange nicht gut genug!

"Häe?"

Demyx.

Und Demyx' Standardantwort.

Sollte man besser nicht drauf eingehen, wenn man nicht vorhat, jedes einzelne Wort noch ausschmückend zu erklären. Und überhaupt, falls man während der Erklärung Synonyme benutzen muss, wär's sowieso gelaufen. Schon alleine das Wort Synonym zu erklären...

Nein. Also nichts für mich, wirklich.

"Axel..."

Ok, Marluxia legt los. Tief Luft holen, Brust raus, Bauch rein, Tee trinken.

"...was genau suchst du denn?"

Was, wie, schon vorbei?... Hö?

"Ein Glas, wenn möglich sauber und NICHT puzzlebar.", antworte ich. Natürlich erst nachdem ich mich ordentlich an meinem imaginären Tee, der sich selbstverständlich nur in einer imaginären Tasse befindet, verschluckt habe.

"Okay, am besten du gehst rein strategisch vor. In der Küche würde ich es nicht versuchen. Ich weiß nicht, was mittlerweile aus den Kakerlaken da geworden ist, die letztens in der Sahne schwammen, die in der Milchpackung war, die Xemnas vor drei Wochen aufgemacht hat, weil er ja jetzt statt Joghurt Milch zu seinem Müsli haben will. Wer weiß, vielleicht haben die Viechter sich schon mit den Mehlwürmern gepaart. Ich geh da jedenfalls nicht mehr rein, das ist einfach... nicht schön. Deswegen würde ich die empfehlen, vielleicht eher Mal im Keller nachzusehen. Ich glaube da vor drei oder vier Jahren so eine Art Pappbecher gesehen zu haben. Naja, eigentlich war es nur der Schatten eines Papierbechers, aber ich bin sicher dass ein Pappbecher den Schatten wirft. Die zweite Möglichkeit wäre Zexions Zimmer. Ich glaube nämlich, er wirft regelmäßig Gläser gegen seine Wand. Jedenfalls klingt das immer so. Du weißt schon, wenn es so scheppert bei ihm im Zimmer und ich..."

Wenn man sich Mal so überlegt, was ein Mensch zu einer einzigen Frage alles erzählen kann. Man sollte Geld dafür bekommen! Vielleicht sollte ich ein Internetlexikon anlegen, in das jeder der sonst nichts zutun hat, zu irgendwelchen banalen Sachen, seinen Mist dazugeben kann. Wikipedia wäre nichts dagegen. Was ist da schon Politik, Geschichte und Kunst gegen Ausschweife über Pappbecherschatten? Ha, wieder eine Marktlücke entdeckt!

"Okay, okay... und seid ihr sicher, dass nicht zufälligerweise hier irgendwo ein Glas rumsteht? .Durst. Nur weil ihr alle von Dromedars abstammt und in euren Kopf Wasser für euer ganzes Leben speichern könnt, muss das ja nicht zwangsweise für mich auch gelten."

"Nee du, hier ist nichts.", antwortet das pinkhaarige Dromedar. „Außerdem wollten wir gerade..."

"Ja, ok, danke, ich will gar nicht wissen, was ihr hier macht. Ich gehe wieder, bis dann!"

Schneller als Marluxia überhaupt mitbekommen hat, dass ich ihn unterbrochen habe, fliehe ich aus dem Labor.

Unterbrechungen sind etwas wahrlich erfrischend Schönes. Bei Marluxia gelingen diese ja noch vergleichsweise einfach. Wenn ich da so an Xemnas denke...

Wenn der einmal anfängt, hört der nicht mehr so schnell auf. Hört sich ziemlich gern reden, der Alte. Zuhören tut ihm eh keiner von uns. Marluxia mag ja eine echte Schwafel- Tante sein, aber Xemnas erst…

Na ja, verdenken kann man es keinem von ihnen. Niemand sein ist nämlich eine echt langweilige und beizeiten auch recht deprimierende Angelegenheit. Anerkennung ausgeschlossen.

Ich stürme aus dem Labor und mühe mich weiter entlang des Korridors ab, in der Hoffnung, das jeden Moment ein Brunnen vor mir erscheint. Und zwar bitte einen mit sauberen Wasser, denn das was man hier im Schloss gemeinhin als Wasser bezeichnet, und riecht und sieht eher wie jedes anderes Sekret aus, aber ganz sicher nicht wie Wasser.

Mit der nächsten Ecke stehe ich vor einer Tür. Nicht irgendeine Tür, denn ich habe keine Zeit, mich vor irgendwelche Türen zu stellen. Es ist Zexions Raum. Und Zexions Raum kennt niemand außer Zexion selbst. Gerade das ist es, was Zexions Raum so sonderbar interessant macht. Der Kleine ist vorhin baden gegangen, also kann ich ungehindert das Geheimnis diesen Raumes lüften. Ich öffne die Tür. Nicht Mal ein Bann oder irgendetwas dererleiart befindet sich darauf.

Unvorsichtig, unvorsichtig, Zexyleinchenchenchen.

Oh mein Gott.

Nen Bann brauch das Zimmer auch nicht.

Es ist leer. Bis auf die Millionen Glasscherben und Splitter am Boden.

Was macht der denn hier den ganzen Tag? Polterabend?

Hm, naja, aber wo Scherben sind, da muss doch wohl auch ein Glas sein. Schließlich... wo bekommt der die sonst her?

Ich schaue nach rechts.

Und stutze.

Wo schläft der denn eigentlich? Zwischen all den Scherben hier? Man, der Kleine ist echt ein Fall für sich.

Heidewitzka.

Ich schaue nach links.

'Ne Wand. 'Ne zerkratzte Wand, um piepslig genau zu sein. Ist sowas jetzt modern? So wie zerknitterte Klamotten modern sind?

"Hää?" stoße ich letztenendes aus schierer Verwirrung und ganz Demyx- like hervor. Keine Gläser weit und breit mehr? Trinkt denn hier jeder aus der offenen Hand?

"Es gibt keine Gläser mehr in diesem Schloss, Axel."

Oh... Backe... Weder die Tatsache, dass jemand mir unheimlich bekanntes hinter mir steht, noch die markante Betonung auf 'Axel' gefällt mir.

"Hi ... Zexy...!" Ich drehe mich um. Zexion, der im Türrahmen steht, sieht in etwa so aus, als wollte er sagen:

"Einbrecher, Gauner, Bandit, Hausfriedensbrüchler, Dieb, Räuber, Affe! Da keine Gläser mehr vorhanden sind, musst du dran glauben! So ein ästhetischer Blutfleck fehlt gerade noch an meiner Wand..."

Ja, das will er sagen und danach hysterisch lachen und die Tür abschließen und auf mich zukommen und...

"A... Aber wolltest du nicht baden gehen?", frage ich.

"Besser nicht. Die Kakerlaken machen gerade eine Völkerwanderung durchs Bad. Ach ja, und Axel..." Er lächelt süßlich. "RAUS!"

Und ehe ich bemerke, wie mir geschieht, sitze ich wieder vor der Tür.

.::*TBC*::.


	2. If life gives you a lemon

Episode 2:

When life hands you a lemon, squirt life in the eye and run like hell ...

Als ich heute Morgen aufwachte, empfing mich gleich die nächste Überraschung. Als wenn es nicht schon reichte, dass ich meine Zunge gelegentlich hinter mir herzog und mein Hintern dank Zexion seit gestern furchtbar schmerzte. Nein, zu allem Überfluss konnte ich eines meiner wichtigsten Utensilien nicht finden. Ich besitze nur ein solches Exemplar, alle anderen schwimmen gerade in der Kakalakensuppe in der Waschmaschine.

Nachdem ich also geduscht habe, renne ich mit nicht mehr als meinem grünen Bademantel bekleidet in den Gang in Richtung der Zimmer der Anderen. Einer von ihnen wird jawohl wissen wo mein wertvolles Hab und Gut abgeblieben ist. Sonst wissen die ja auch alles. Oder wollen zumindest immer alles so gut und vorallem besser wissen. Wir nennen keine Namen, aber Zexion kann wirklich unausstehlich sein.

Gelegentlich stellt sich mir auch die Frage, wieso ich eigentlich jeden Tag irgendwas Anderes suche.

Ich öffne eine Tür (Mal wieder. Es gibt einfach zuviele von denen. Man kommt so gar nicht um die drumrum.)und finde Marluxia.

"Also..., ich frage nur ein einziges Mal, also hör gleich zu .", hole ich tief Luft. Ich kann nämlich tief Luft holen während ich spreche. Ich bin multitaskfähig. Ich bin die Perfektion eigentlich. Das weiß nur keiner und eigentlich tut das gerade nicht Mal so viel zur Debatte. Ich sollte auch aufhören, mir immer selbst beim Denken zuzuhören. Ich werd' einfach nicht intelligenter dadurch.

Meine Lieblingsfee Marluxia schaut auf, reckt geleeartig den Hals, wie immer man sich das jetzt vorstellen möge. Und wieso erwähne ich das überhaupt?

"Was ist los? Hast du immer noch kein Glas gefunden und warst die ganze Nacht ununterbrochen auf der Suche nach einem Behälter, der wenigstens größer als zwei Milimeter ist, plus dem perfekten Glück und der großen Liebe?"

Ich nicke erstaunt.

Woher weiß der das?

"Wieso haben wir uns dann nicht irgendwo getroffen?", säuselt Marluxia und wirft mit einer markanten Bewegung kleine vertrocknete Samen in einen Topf voll Erde.

"Großes Schloss.", würg ich heraus. "Übrigens, trägst du vielleicht im Moment meinen Tanga?"

Wenigstens ich komme immer gleich zum Punkt.

Es dauert einen beachtenswerten Moment, bevor die Frage den Pinkhaarigen erreicht. Aber das ist ja nichts Verwunderliches, denn schließlich muss sie sich vorher aus meinem Mund kämpfen, sich bis zu seinem Ohr struggeln und sich dann auch noch durch seinen ganzen Ohrenschmalz kämpfen. Und nicht zu vergessen, dass der Inhalt der Frage noch mit Erinnerungen verglichen werden muss, bevor sich das kleine Rädchen, das seinen Mund dazu bringt, mir zu antworten, erstmal in Gang setzt.

"Du bist ja modebewusster als ich dachte!", kreischt der bewundernswert bezaubernde Marluxia. "Ich habe es ja gewusst! Ich habe ja immer gewusst, dass in dir ein Prachtkerl steckt! Die waren alle dagegen, aber ICH HABE ES GEWUSST! Ich wusste ja, dass du SCHWUL bist! Ach, Axel. Wenn du nicht gleich damit klarkommst, du kannst immer gern zu mir kommen, egal wann. Wenn du reden willst, komm einfach zu mir. Oder wenn du anderweitig etwas brauchst, ich bin dein Mann... HaHaHa, dein schwuler Mann bin ich!" Der Pinke lachte. So hoch, dass mir ist es, als höre ich das letzte Glas zerpringen. Oder es sind die Fensterscheiben. Ja, es können ja nur die sein!

"Äh, ich suche eigentlich nur meinen Tanga. Wahrscheinlich hat Zexion wieder..."

"ZEXION!", kreischt die Fee wieder. "Ist das der Name dessen den du ersehnst? Oh, du wirst ihn bestimmt für dich gewinnen können! Er kann so liebenswert sein! Oder nicht, Axel? Du denkst doch auch, dass er liebenswert ist, nicht wahr? So ein kleiner, süßer... HaHa, und er ist so talentiert! Er macht wundervolle Musik! Er hat da so eine Tafel und Kreide dazu. Damit fährt er drauf auf- und ab. Bestimmt drei Stunden am Tag! Er ist bezaubernd. Axel, ich wünsche dir und ihm alles Gute und..."

Mit einem Seufzen schließe ich die Tür hinter mir wieder. Ich beschließe, in nächster Zeit keine mehr zu öffnen. Guter Entschluss, Guter Tag. Wie dieser eine verblendet Denker schonmal gesagt hat: Der Tag, an dem du einen Entschluss fasst, ist ein guter Tag. Ein sehr guter Tag. Ein perfekter Tag. Halleluja. Ich hoffe ja, dass keiner bemerkt, dass ich gerade den Gedanken zu verdrängen versuche, dass ich, wenn ich keine Türen mehr öffne, auch nicht mehr in mein Zimmer komme. Leute, Ein Niemands-Leben ist total kompliziert! Nun...

Also, was ist zu tun. Die Suche muss vorrangetrieben werden! Pfadfinder, stehengeblieben!

Die Mission des Tages: Irgendwas für untenrum finden.

Plan: Xemnas beschuldigen. Somit fängt man gleich zwei Volleybälle mit einem Gesicht. Strike...

Zuerst werde ich jedoch eine kleine Geschichte erzählen müssen. Über Herrn Problem. Herr Problem kommt nämlich selten allein. Meistens gesellen sich noch wenigstens Herr und Frau Ratlosigkeit und Wachtmeister Orientierungslos zu Herrn Problem. Und Larxene. Vor allem Larxene.

"Suchst du was?"

Ob ich 'was' suche? Ich suche mehr als einfach nur 'was'! Ich bin dauernd auf der Suche! Ich bin ein Suchender! Ich bin ein Sannyasin und suche Nirvana! Und außerdem bin ich ein Philosoph und suche die Wahrheit! Und als Astrophysiker suche ich den hinterallerletzten Mond von Pluto! Aber das kann ich nicht sagen. Das kann ich nur denken. Wenn ich nicht geröstet werden will. Aber Moment mal, wieso würde mir das eigentlich schaden?

"Ich suche Unterwäsche.", antworte ich schlicht, ergreifend und ehrlich.

"Du widerst mich an." Klar, immer direkt. Voll ins kleine Axelherz. Achso, ich hab ja keins."Sei woanders pervers."

"Aber ich brauche meinen Tanga! Ich bin nackt! Verstehst du? Nackt untenrum?" Ich fuchtle extra hysterisch in der Gegend herum. Ich trockne so meine schweißnassen Hände in der vor Spannung total aufgeladenen Luft. Oder sowas.

"Aha." Larxene gähnt. Ich drehe mich um und gehe. Wer bei einem solchen überaus bedeutungsvollen Statement wie meines gerade nicht hoffnungsvoll aufblickt, in Ekstase ausbricht oder wenigstens lauthals lacht, der ist es nicht wert, dass ich ihn auch nur eine Sekunde länger ansehe.

Und schon sitze ich zwei Flure weiter noch immer ohne Unterbekleidung in meinem schicken Bademantel auf dem Boden und hoffe, dass dann und wann einfach statt einer meiner allerliebsten Niemandskollegen eine passende Unterhose für mich vorbeikriecht. Da ich mich ohnehin in der Irrenanstalt von "Das Ende der Welt", oder sollte ich besser sagen "Das Ende der verdammten Grundbedürfniserfüllung" befinde, sind dererlei Dinge absolut möglich.

Dass allerdings dieser kleine silberhaarige Kopf hier vorbeirollt ... vorbeischneit, hätte ich wissen sollen.

"Zexion, gib sie mir bitte gleich. Ich hab keine Lust auf Diskussionen." Wobei diese im Allgemeinen daraus bestanden, dass ich redete und Zexion beharrlich schwieg und seine unbeugsame Beharrlichkeit noch ausdrücklich mit einem hasserfüllten Blick ausschmückte.

"Ich..."

Bin ich völlig bekloppt oder wird dieser kleine Teufelsbraten gerade rot?

"... ich hab sie nur geliehen." Ein Schlucken. "Wirklich..."

"Ääh..." Geistreicher und lückenfüllender Kommentar meinerseits.

Zexion kramt in seiner Tasche. Wobei ich unerklärlicherweise Marluxias schrille Stimme im Ohr habe. Und gerührt bin. Irgendwie.

Der Kleine zieht plötzlich eine kleine Bürste aus der Tasche. Meine kleine Bürste. Er hält sie mir hin und ich möchte am liebsten heulen. Und lachen. Und dann wieder heulen.

"Ääh... Danke... Aber..." Irgendwas muss ich ja sagen. Ich bin ja die Hauptperson, ich brauche immer einen möglichst großen Sprechanteil, auch wenn ich eigentlich nichts zu sagen habe. Schuld ist die Situation. Und der Tanga. Und die Kakerlaken. Und mein dummes, seltsames Herz. Ja, ich hab keins. Ich vergess' das immer.

Zexions Äuglein nehmen wieder ihren gewohnt verengten Zustand an. Besser so. Sonst hätte ich womöglich gefragt...

"K... kommst du mit? Ich suche eigentlich was ... Anderes."

Augenbrauen runzeln sich. Ein fragender Blick. Dann ein Nicken. Und ich muss lächeln.

Was ist das denn jetzt?

Ich stehe auf. Wir laufen den Flur entlang. Ich bin mir völlig sicher:

Keine Türen und Gänge mehr für heute!

.::*TBC*::.


End file.
